Fishing training
This page discusses the most efficient and effective ways players can train their fishing from level 1 to 99. Power fishing Power fishing is a method of fishing where players continue fishing after their inventory is full, letting the fish drop to the ground. This fishing method is used when players just want the fishing experience, not the cooking experience or money from their fish. The disadvantage to power fishing is that players don't get the benefits of cooking experience or the money for their efforts. Level 1-20 EXPERIENCE For the optimal experience rate between levels 1 and 5 fishing, players should power fish raw shrimp using a Net. However, it's advised that players bring an axe and tinderbox to light fires and cook their raw food. This raises their cooking level at the same time. There are many spots to fish for raw shrimp throughout RuneScape Classic but players most commonly fish in Draynor, just south of the bank. Upon reaching level 5, players have the option to use a fishing rod and fishing bait to fish for raw sardines and raw herring with the bait option, still at Draynor. However, most players prefer sticking with raw shrimp fishing since players must buy bait and then right-click to choose the bait option for sardine and herring fishing. At level 15 raw anchovies are added to the list of possible catches when net fishing. MONEY MAKING Players who are fishing to make money should deposit the raw fish into their bank and then sell the raw fish to fishing shops in Port Sarim and elsewhere. However, due to the low level of profits from shrimp and anchovy, it's not recommended that players use this method. Level 20-99 EXPERIENCE Fly fish for trout and salmon using a fly fishing rod and feathers. The best spots to fly fish are Lumbridge and north west of Ardougne since there is a tree a step away from the fishing spot at these locations in case players want to make fires and cook their raw food while they fish. If players have their goal cooking level or have plans to raise cooking using other methods, then power fishing trout and salmon are the most common ways to reach level 99 fishing. Fly fishing is also the fastest way to raise a players cooking level if players don't buy their materials. MONEY MAKING Players wanting to maximise profits from fishing should fly fish at Barbarian Village which has a bank nearby. When level 35 fishing has been achieved, players are advised to move to Catherby and fish for Tuna using a Harpoon and selling their raw tuna to the fishing shop just north of the fishing spots for impressive cash. This method should be used until one reaches level 65 fishing. One should then drink a Fishing potion to enter the Fishing Guild to catch Lobster using a Lobster Pot. Players can choose to either cook their food and then cert their cooked lobsters or just cert their raw lobsters by talking to the appropriate certer located in the western house within the guild. When players reach level 76 fishing they can catch Shark using a Harpoon. The best location to fish shark is the fishing guild; however, there are no left-click shark fishing locations so shark fishing takes more dedication than lobster fishing. The profits from catching and cooking shark are much higher than other methods. To make money players will need to invest more effort than those simply after experience. Experience rates The table below shows approximate experience rates for various fishing methods and levels. The fly fishing and cooking method is when players fish an inventory of raw trout and salmon, cut a nearby tree and make a fire, cook their raw fish and eating the fish. Lumbridge and north-west of Ardougne are the best spots to carry out this method. Lobster fishing and cooking within the guild is done by fishing lobsters on the pier until the player has a full inventory of raw lobsters, cooks the raw lobsters on the range south of the pier and then certed in the north-west building within the guild. See also Category:Fishing